


Snapshots of the Howell-Lester Family

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snapshots, parent! phan, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their honeymoon Dan and Phil decide to adopt a little girl named Maple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of the Howell-Lester Family

It was after the honeymoon of Dan and Phil's wedding. The newly-married couple, were cuddling on the couch. They loved being in each other's embrace. They would never think that the wedding would change anything, until after it. They definitely became closer, more comfortable of being together, and they both loved it. Dan's head was on Phil's chest, and the TV was making background noise, as Dan and Phil share small kisses, and talk.

"Now that we are married, I want to start a family with you, Dan." Dan looks at Phil, a small smile approaching on his face.

"Do you think we could take care of an actual small human?" Phil laughs, his eyes crinkling as he laughed.

"We aren't that useless." Phil says, ruffling Dan's hair.

"Yeah, I mean, this isn't just a sim. This is an actual child we have to care for, for the rest of our lives." Dan says.

"I think we can, if you want to." Dan kisses Phil's lips.

"Of course I want to have a family with you."

Over the course of a few months, with a lot of preparation and papers, they got their adoption license. They chose to adopt a five year old girl named Maple. They smiled at the thought of their daughter, and had renovated Phil's room for her. They still kept the bedsheets, because they were colorful, but they moved most of Phil's clothes into Dan's room, along with a couple other of his things. They had gotten a couple clothes, some toys, and books for the girl, and were quite excited for her arrival.

The last few hours before her arrival were filled with cleaning up everything, and making their flat look absolutely spotless. The doorbell rung, and Dan and Phil give each other a look. The look. The everything in our lives is going to change…today look. Dan and Phil rush down the stairs in their apartment, almost racing each other to the door, and there stood their little girl. She had dark brown hair in two high pigtails on each side of her head, and hazel eyes. She was quite small, and could pass for being younger than five. She was standing there with her suitcase, and a backpack on her back, her social worker behind her.

"Hello. I'm Phil." Phil says, making room for the two to come in. The girl's eyes were locked on the two men as she walks in the door. She was nervous to say the least, her other foster parents had down right given up on her awkwardness.

"Maple, say hello to your new parents."

"Hi." She says, breaking away the glance to peer down at the worn out boots on her feet.

"Hi Maple. I'm Dan. Can I take your suitcase, and your backpack?" Dan asks in a sweet voice. She nods. _Shy,_ the social worker mouths to Phil who nods as if no big deal, and the four of them make their way upstairs. The little girl's hand was gripped tightly to the social worker's, almost to say that she was scared.

They get upstairs, and Maple eyes widen as seeing so many colors, and bright objects in the lounge. She jumps up and down making her pigtails go up with her. Phil smiles, and Dan smiles too. The younger of the two men puts the suitcase in the room, while Phil offers a cup of coffee or tea to the social worker, who politely declines.

"I've got to head off, but this is her file, and she doesn't have any allergies or anything, and that's just some stuff about her, and her forms and stuff."

"Thank you so much. We will take good care of her." Phil says, peering down at the youngin that barely reached to his knee.

"Alright, I'll just let myself out." Phil nods, sitting on the couch, the little girl climbing up beside him. Dan comes in with two mugs. Phil looks at Dan.

"I said I didn't want tea." Dan rolls his eyes.

"This isn't for you. It's hot chocolate for our princess." Maple's eyes light up at the word chocolate, and scurries over to Dan to retrieve the Hello Kitty mug.

"Stop bribing our child to like you more." The little girl takes the mug from Dan, her small hands barely holding the cup.

"But hot coco is yummy." She says, taking a sip, before sticking her tongue out. "It's real hot." The two men laugh, and the little girl takes another sip, almost forgetting how hot it was. "Are you two both my daddies?" Dan almost chokes on his tea, looking at Phil to answer.

"Yup, I can be Papa, and Dan will be Dad." Maple nods, her five year old mind still innocent and pure. She was fine with the two, and Dan and Phil were thankful that no adult has told her two men couldn't be together, because that would be very awkward. The little girl giggles in her seat, and takes a sip of at least a minute colder hot chocolate.

"When you're done, we can show you your room, and all the fun toys we got you." Dan says, using his kid voice. Phil never realized how sweet Dan acted with kids. Phil watches as the father and daughter interact, and he was just being awkward at the other end of the couch.

Phil must of zoned out, because he was hearing his voice from Dan's mouth and a bunch of girlish giggles, coming from his daughter. He just stares at them, before scooting over, and bringing Maple onto his lap, and hugging her close to his chest. Phil realizes there isn't much more hot chocolate, and as Maple takes the last sip, she quickly hands the empty cup to Phil. "Thank you so much for the hot coco, Daddy and Papa." Both the men hearts' warm, because their little girl just called them their parent names.

"No problem, sweet pea." Phil says, kissing his daughter's hair. She had been here for less than an hour, and Phil already loved her… a lot. "Wanna go see your room?" The little one quickly gets up, and Phil takes her hand. Dan grabs the small mug from Phil, quickly kissing his lips.

Phil shows Maple her room, which she immediately fell in love with. She climbs up on the bed and starts to jump on it saying, "This is the biggest bed I eber seen." Phil laughs, grabbing her shoulders to stop jumping, she pouts but sits on the bed admiring all the lovely colors in the room. Phil grabs a small container filled with toys and stuffed animals, and crayons with coloring books. The girl's eyes go wide. "Oh my goodness." She says quietly, before giving Phil a hug. "Thank you." Phil was grateful his kid had good manners.

"No problem. Go find Dan, and I'll unpack your stuff." Maple shakes her head.

"'Wanna help you umpack." Phil smiles.

He lets Maple unzip her suitcase, and backpack, letting Phil take out all the clothes, and she handles her stuffed animals. Phil realizes she takes out a Winnie the Pooh. He didn't even realize that kids still had Winnie the Pooh. She hugs it, before setting it down right on the pillow, along with a blanket.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Phil asks, as Maple sits next to him, watching him put her clothes into drawers. She nods her head. "Dad is Winnie the Pooh." The girl shakes her head laughing.

"But Winnie the Pooh is a bear." Phil laughs, nodding.

"Well he got turned into a human, and that human is Dan." And that's how Phil started to call his daughter Pooh.

As Maple grew to be a little older, there were many close calls of her being in a video. Dan and Phil tried to keep her a secret, or at least out of the main spotlight. Sure they posted photos on their social media but ever since she was six years old the girl refused to go on YouTube, even now when she is fourteen.

It was one day when Phil was doing a liveshow. The girl was experiencing terrible cramps from her period, and really just wanted someone to be around. She tried to talk to Dan, but he only snapped at her, because he was busy editing. So now she was hormonal with terrible cramps. She was nervous that Phil was disregard her as well, because he was also busy doing a live show.

Maple walks into the lounge, sitting on the couch, out of the camera's way. Phil raises his head to look at her, and smiles. "You wanna say hello to the fans, Maple?" She brings her knees up to her chin, shaking her head, tears brimming in her eyes, and Phil could tell she was upset.

"Can I talk to you, in private, it'll only take a minute." Her voice, since living with Dan and Phil, has become a nice kind of blend between both of their voices, expect more girly.

"Um… yeah sure. Be right back guys, a bit of an emergency." They both get up, and walk out of the room to the kitchen. "What's wrong, Pooh Bear?"

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, and it's kind of stupid. But I'm having the worst cramps… like ever, because of my period, and Dan just yelled at me, because he was focused on editing, and I'm sad. I just want to cuddle with my Papa, but you're busy too." She says, crying.

"It's okay. It's not stupid. You know how Dan can be when he is finishing up. He gets very stressed… Did you take any meds? For your cramps." She shakes her head. "Why not? Go to the bathroom and get some. You can use that heating pad Louise got you, and I'll be in your room in less than ten." Maple nods, and Phil kisses her forehead, and they both head their separate ways.

Phil goes back to his laptop. "Sorry guys. A bit of an emergency." A bunch of questions then came up about Maple. "Abby asks, _When is Maple going to be in one of your videos?_ Um well, she doesn't really want to be, and we aren't forcing her, so whenever she wants to." And so goes on the questions about his daughter. He didn't mind, he loved talking about his daughter, because next to Dan, she was the love of his life.

Ever since she has grown older, she has spent more time with Phil. They were always close, but it seemed like as a small kid, she was always with Dan. Yet, now, she seemed to always be with Phil, because his daughter was the official Phil Trash #2. Like, as soon as she turned twelve, they let her see their channels. She binge watched their videos for like a week, and watched them all. So Dan likes to joke and say he raised his daughter right.

Maple was soon lying in her room. She could hear Phil's voice saying the goodbyes, and she smiled when he walked in. She started to make grabby hands, like a little kid, toward him. Phil climbed into bed next to his daughter, who lied her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. "Cramps any better?"

"A bit."

"Do you think Dan's mad at me?" Maple says.

"I'm not. Sorry I was just stressed." Dan says, coming into the room. "I finished the video though."

"That's good." Phil says, and Dan nods.

"Dad, Papa," They look at their daughter. "I think I'm ready to be in a video." Dan and Phil look at each other, smiling. Phil brings his arms around his daughter, squeezing her tightly in his arms.

"Yay! I gotta think of an idea now." Phil says.

It was a couple days later when Phil thought of the idea to pit her against her fathers in an extreme Dan vs. Phil. It was a bit of a stretch, but Phil thought since everyone wanted more dancing videos, they could start by embarrassing her. Dan and Phil both knew their daughter was scarily good at Just Dance. So it would just embarrass Dan and Phil in the long run.

Dan and Phil set up everything, and started the camera. "Hello Dan and Phil Games dancers." Dan rolls his eyes.

"So a lot of you wanted us to play Just Dance again, we decided why not. Expect this time there is a twist." And Maple goes into frame standing next to her fathers, making her look miniature.

"Look who it is. This is our daughter Maple, who decided to join us today." Phil says, ruffling the girl's hair, making her laugh.

"Stop Papa! Alright I'm going to put my hair up now." She says.

"Oh it's getting serious now, guys." Dan says. "Alright so… Just Dance." Maple dominated her fathers. Actually beat them by so many points, and when it was over. Maple stands on the couch declaring her victory. The fans definitely fell in love with her.

As the girl grew up even more, Dan and Phil grew up as well. Much to their dismay. Dan lets the tears fall on the scrapbook of memories. It's been hard for him since Phil died, especially since today was the funeral. "Dad? You okay?" Maple says, coming in the room, her daughter holding her hand tightly. 

"Yeah, I guess. Just miss him." He says, getting up, and going over to his daughter. "Where are James and Gabe?"

"They are going to meet us there. Now we have to leave."  Dan nods, his granddaughter grabbing onto his hand. Dan knew that Phil would hate him crying over him, but he couldn't help it, his soulmate died.

"How are you holding up?" Dan asks his daughter.

"Okay. I mean I'm sad, but like what am I going to do?" Dan nods, as they get into the car.

The funeral was long, and sad. Dan spoke, and so did Maple. He couldn't believe he was gone. Phil wasn't sick or anything, he just passed away in his sleep one night. All Dan knew is that he would always love Phil, and soon he hoped he would be with him again.


End file.
